Come Sail Away
by Chucky Ray
Summary: After the Bellows make a wish that they would find out what it would be like to sail on the Titanic, Jeannie makes their dream come true. Episode twelve in season six of IDOJ.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; The Letter

Jeannie sat inside her bottle busily writing her letter to Tony and Roger. "Let me see," she began aloud while she tapped the end of her pencil to her chin before she started to write. "Dear Anthony and Roger Healey," she wrote while she spoke and then tapped her chin a few more times before she continued to write. "The Bellows are proud new owners of an adorable puppy dog. Her name is Cassie and she is a black and white Border Collie that I have enclosed a picture of.

She is very sweet and playful and she has become very good friends with Spot already. Sarah is learning how to ride her bicycle very well and she has also signed up for horseback riding lessons. I can't believe that it'll be Halloween in a couple of more weeks! Of course Peter and Sarah are very excited about it and I don't really blame them since they'll be getting lots of candy trick-or-treating. Sarah said that she's going to be Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz and Peter is going to be a pirate. I'm going as a witch to the NASA Halloween party since they scare me the most. I miss you both very much and I can't wait to hear back from you.

Love Jeannie. Oh and Ps. I recently got my driver's license." She wrote quickly before she read it back to herself a few times before she brought the piece of paper to her lips and kissed it before she tore it off of the notepad and folded it and then placed it inside the envelope. Then she licked it shut before she stood up and bobbed her head. Then with a blink of her eyes she smoked out of her bottle.

"Oh good morning Jeannie." Mrs. Bellows said while she entered the living room leading Cassie inside of it.

"Good morning Mrs. Bellows." Jeannie replied while Mrs. Bellows bent down and unclipped the puppy's sparkling pink leash from her matching leash.

"I was just letting Cassie out to go the bathroom and busy seeing the children off to school. Since you got your license you can pick them up later on if you want. They're going to spend the weekend over at their grandparents." She explained.

"Oh I'm sure that they'll love that. I wish I knew my grandparents but they died when I was just a little girl." Jeannie told her while she caught a glimpse of the letter that she was holding inside her palm.

"Let me guess, another letter for Colonel Nelson and Colonel Healey." She said as Jeannie nodded.

"Yep! When is it isn't?" she inquired with a giggle.

"Well you just missed Alfred, he just went out to get the paper. If he would have known I'm sure that he would have put it out for you." Mrs. Bellows told her.

"Oh that is no problem." Jeannie said with another bob of her head and popped herself into blue jeans and an orange long sleeved top with black patches. "I'll get it." She told her.

"You know, pretty soon you won't be able to do that anymore. You're going on four months pregnant." Mrs. Bellows pointed out.

"I know, and I'm starting to get a little bit of a bump already. However at least I don't have morning sickness anymore." Jeannie said while she hurried over to the door just as Doctor Bellows was coming through it wearing his robes and holding his paper inside the palm of his hand.

"Ah, good morning Jeannie." He told her with a bow of her head.

"Good morning Doctor Bellows." Jeannie told him before she turned and went out the door.

"How is she doing this morning?" he asked his wife while he turned and walked towards his chair.

"You know Jeannie, she's always in a happy mood whenever it comes to keeping in touch with Colonel Nelson and Colonel Healey." Mrs. Bellows told him as he went to sit down but that's when suddenly Spot leapt up instead and turned around a few times in a circle before finally lying down with his head on top of his paws.

"Why is that whenever I go to sit down my spot is always somehow taken?" he questioned as the tiny little puppy perked his ears and raised his head to look at him. "Oh you can stay there." Doctor Bellows told him with a grin before scratching him behind the ears. "I could use a little company anyway since both of the children are at school." He said before picking him up and then setting him back down on top of his lap as he started to read his paper and drink his coffee.

 _…_ _._

Jeannie waited outside the school building for Sarah to arrive. Peter was already standing with her. "Hello Jeannie." Sarah said when she caught sight of her. "Hey Peter." She added.

"Hey." Peter replied.

"I'm here to take you to your grandparents' house now." Jeannie told her.

"Thanks Jeannie, I can't wait to go visit Grandma and Grandpa." Sarah said while they turned around and started walking back towards the car together.

"It is very nice especially since I never spent any time with my own. I'm sure that my mother will love my baby just as much as Anthony and I will." Jeannie said.

"What about his parents?" Peter asked her.

"Oh I'm sure that they will love them too but neither of them know that I'm a genie so I'm not quite sure how we're going to handle that yet if the baby turns out magical as well." She replied. "Genies can start getting their powers as early as five months but they won't be able to start learning to control them until they're five years old." She explained.

"Wow, you're _really_ going to have your hands full then." Peter told her while she unlocked the car and allowed him to climb into the passenger's seat while Sarah climbed into the back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; Sailing For Adventure

 _Thank you! I hope you caught up alright then. Here's the next chapter._

"I'm home." Jeannie said loudly while she entered the living room through the front door. Then she tossed the car keys on top of the kitchen counter while Spot hurried over to jumping up and down and wagging his tail. "My goodness, I wasn't gone for that long." She said before she slid both of her hands underneath him and hoisted him up inside her arms.

That's when she caught a glimpse of the Bellows sitting on top of the sofa watching television while Cassie laid in-between them. "I take it that he hasn't had anything to eat yet then." She said.

"Don't worry Jeannie I already took care of that when I fed Cassie." Mrs. Bellows reassured her.

"Oh, thank you." Jeannie told her before she sat down in the chair beside them and then placed Spot on top of her lap. The puppy wriggled around in her arms for a few moments before finally laying down. "What are you watching?" she asked them while she gently started stroking his fur.

"It's a documentary about the Titanic." Doctor Bellows replied.

"Well that's very interesting. One of Stacey's ancestors sailed on the Titanic. Her name was Josephine Thomas and I think she was her great, great, great, great grandmother if I recall it correctly." She told him.

"That is very interesting so that means that she must have survived." Mrs. Bellows said. "You know I wish I could meet her." she said as Jeannie grinned.

"Do you mean that?" she questioned her eagerly.

"Yes Jeannie I really do. Alfred and I always wondered what those poor people must have gone through at the time of the sinking and what it would have been like to go through it." She said before Doctor Bellows held up his hand.

"No wait! Amanda, bite your tongue!" he exclaimed but it was already too late. Jeannie folded one arm on top of the other and bobbed her head and blinked her eyes making them all disappear. They reappeared on the deck of the famous ship itself. Jeannie was now wearing an old fashioned purple blouse with a matching skirt while Mrs. Bellows wore a pink one with a flowery hat on top of her head and her husband was dressed inside a tuxedo.

"Welcome to the Titanic Masters!" Jeannie exclaimed excitedly while she held up Spot into the air so that he could see over the railing.

 _…._

"I still don't understand how we get messed up in these things." Doctor Bellows said with a slight shake of his head in disbelief.

"Me neither." Mrs. Bellows began. "But I guess that's what we get for having a genie. You would think by now that we would learn how to watch our mouths." She finished. "But as long as we're here I'm going to see if I can find Stacey's great, great, great aunt Josephine so that I can say hello to her. After all, I _did_ say that I wanted to meet her." She said before she sat Cassie down on the ground and then she took ahold of her leash and turned around to lead her away.

Sure enough Josephine was the first person that she happened to run into. She could already tell that there was a fine resemblance between her and Stacey since she had the same bright red hair even though she had shamrock colored eyes. "Ah hullo there, I don't believe that we met." The other woman began before extending a hand to her. "I'm Josephine Thomas." She told her.

"Yes I know." Mrs. Bellows replied with a nod.

"I beg your pardon?" Josephine questioned with bewilderment, uncertainty, and disbelief before Mrs. Bellows quickly shook her head.

"I'm sorry it's just that I know one of your relatives and they told me all about you." She said.

"Really? Which one?" Josephine wondered.

"Well I think it was a distant cousin or something. Anyway that's not important. Come on let's go, I have dozens of stuff that I want to talk to you about." Mrs. Bellows told her before the two ladies started to turn around and walk away.

Later on that evening Jeannie led Spot out to use the bathroom in the dogs' designated area. Then she headed back out onto the poop deck and hunched over the railing looking out to sea. "It's amazing to think how beautiful the world is isn't it Doctor Bellows?" she inquired while he walked over to her and stood beside her.

"Yes Jeannie, it certainly is." He told her. "The good Lord knew what He was doing when He created this planet." He told her.

"I know." She replied before she turned her head over to look at him and smiled. "And He also knew what He was doing when He had Anthony and I meet. I couldn't ask for a finer and more attractive husband. I sure hope that things will work out between Roger Healey and Stacey though. I can't stand the thought of him alone." She told him.

"Well with friends like you and Colonel Nelson he'll never really be alone." He told her as he smiled warmly at her. "Besides, it's in my own personal opinion that Colonel Healey isn't ready for marriage." He told her with a shake of his head. "He enjoys being a bachelor too much." He said as she took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Yeah you're right. He does have a pretty thick little black book full of women's names. It's really a shame though." She said while she propped her elbow up on top of the railing and rested her head on top of her palm. "He really would make an excellent father. That's why I trust him so much to make him the uncle of our child." She told him. "Although they will also have Anthony's brother and sister."

"Really? I didn't know that Colonel Nelson had siblings." He said.

"Well he does, I just never met them before. I will at the family reunion coming up in a few months though." She told him before she breathed another deep and heavy sigh and turned her head back around and turned to look back out to sea. "It seems a shame that in a couple more days this beautiful vessel will be sunk down at the bottom of the ocean." She said unaware of the fact that Mrs. Bellows and Josephine were standing right behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Homesick

"I beg your pardon, did you just say that the ship will sink?" Josephine questioned her with uncertainty.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course she didn't say that!" Mrs. Bellows exclaimed with a wave of her hand.

"But I did." Jeannie told her.

"Don't pay any attention to her she doesn't know what she's talking about she's delusional and it's probably due to the fact that she's pregnant." Mrs. Bellows said as Jeannie just simply scoffed and placed her hands on her hips gaping her mouth wide open at her while she led the other woman away.

"I am not delusional!" Jeannie cried indignantly. "Everyone knows that the Titanic is supposed to sink!" she exclaimed.

"Yes but not before it happens Jeannie." Doctor Bellows told her with a shake of his head. "Now you've really got to learn to be more careful. It's not good for anyone to know their own futures that's why I don't trust fortune tellers." He said.

"Then why did you got to the séance that one time?" she asked him.

"Séance? What séance?" he questioned.

"Don't you remember that one you went to with Anthony and Roger Healey." She told him.

"Oh, you mean the one with Madame Zolta? You were there?" he asked her as she nodded and giggled.

"Yes, who do you think caused all those spirits to arrive? My master doesn't even have an uncle Jeff or aunt Sue." She told him with a shake of her head.

"Of course. I should have known. Well come on Jeannie it's getting late and the sun's starting set. We better get some rest." He began before he turned around and started walking away before he stopped and turned back around to look at her. "Oh, did you bring your bottle along?" he wondered.

"Yes Master." She replied with a nod.

"Good, then let's get back to our cabin. Spot will be happy to see you. My guess is that he's probably been wondering where you've been all this time." He said before they both turned around and started to walk away.

 _…._

It turned out that Spot wasn't the only one wondering where Jeannie was. For that night Tony had attempted to dial the Bellows' house to say goodnight to her but it rang several times before he decided to hang up. That's when suddenly Roger came out of the bathroom. "Hey Tony, what's up?" he wondered.

"I just tried calling Jeannie to say goodnight to her but she wasn't there. She must have gone out for the night." He said.

"Well, maybe you can try again in the morning. Right now we better get to bed since we have an early start ahead of us." Roger told him.

"Yeah, sure." Tony responded.

"Oh come on Tony, you'll talk to Jeannie in the morning before we leave for work on our mission." Roger reassured him while he gently rubbed his shoulder.

"I know, it's just not like her Roger. She usually calls and tells us about it first if she's planning on going out somewhere because she's so excited about it." He told him.

"Well you know how Jeannie is, you don't know when she'll decide to pop somewhere. Now come on Tony, let's get some sleep. I know for a fact that she would want you to be well rested." Roger said.

"Alright, I just miss her so much." Tony told him before he got to his feet.

"I know, me too." Roger admitted. "One thing about Jeannie is that no matter how much trouble she causes she definitely has a way of getting under your skin." He said while the two astronauts turned around and started heading towards their beds and then they each pulled out their picture with Jeannie from underneath their pillows and looked at it.

"Goodnight Jeannie." Tony said before he brought the picture to his lips and kissed it. Then Roger heaved a heavy sigh before they placed the pictures back underneath the pillows and climbed into bed. They both reached over to their nightstands and turned off their lamps while they said goodnight to each other the same time Jeannie was looking down at her pictures with Tony and Roger.

She brought Tony's picture up to her lips and kissed it. "Goodnight Master." She told him before she set it back underneath her pillow and did the same to Roger's. "Goodnight Roger Healey." She said placing it back underneath her pillow as well before curling up under her fuzzy pink cover and going to sleep.

The next morning Jeannie woke up and had breakfast around the same time that Tony and Roger had. The first thing that Tony did once he was finished eating was try to call Jeannie again. He pushed in the numbers before bringing the phone up to his ear and waited as it rang a few times. However as it continued ringing Tony started getting very nervous. He heaved a heavy sigh and then hang up again and started rubbing his temples stressfully just as Roger was getting out of the shower.

"Alright Tony, the bathroom's all yours." He told him. "What's the matter? You look awful." He said.

"I'm alright, I'm just worried that's all. That's the second time that I couldn't get ahold of Jeannie." Tony told him.

"Really? Gee, I wonder what happened. I sure hope that everything's alright." Roger said.

"I know, me too." Tony told him.

"Well if the Bellows aren't picking up either then maybe she blinked them somewhere." Roger said. "I would tell you try getting ahold of Stacey to check but number one she's at work, and number two she doesn't know that Jeannie's a genie." He said.

"Yeah, I guess that's possible. I just wish that she would warn me before she did things like this. However that's not to say that this is all her fault. After all, the Bellows are only her temporary masters and they aren't very experienced with her or her powers yet. They probably haven't learned to watch what they say around her yet. Oh well, there's nothing that I can do about it now. I need to grab a shower otherwise we'll be late for work. Hopefully I'll be able to talk to her when we get back." Tony said before he stood up, turned around, and headed into the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Woman Overboard!

 _Thank you! In case you didn't catch up on the last episode yet, I was talking about how Tony and Roger do make a few cameos. Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it, I think it's somewhat bittersweet._

"So Jeannie, do you fancy a quick game of shuffleboard?" Mrs. Bellows asked her.

"Sure, but I don't know how to play." Jeannie told her.

"Oh it's very easy look I'll teach you." Mrs. Bellows said while they turned and walked over to the shuffleboard together. "First you grab a stick and then you pick a color. What do you want to be Jeannie, red or blue?" she asked her.

"Red since its closest to pink and pink is my favorite color." Jeannie replied while Mrs. Bellows tossed her a stick.

"Gee, I never would have guessed." Mrs. Bellows said sarcastically since it was a well-known fact to everyone who knew her genie heritage that she often wore a pink harem costume and that she always turned into pink smoke whenever she smoked inside her bottle. "Anyway, the object of the game is that you're supposed to get the highest score like most games. We each take turn sliding our weights without them sliding off the end of the board and into the alley." She explained.

"Oh that doesn't sound too hard I think I'll give it a try." Jeannie said while she slid one of her weights with the end of her stick.

"Good job Jeannie, you got thirty points. Now it's my turn." Mrs. Bellows said before she slid one of her own weights and it landed next to Jeannie's. "Alright now we're tied. We each got thirty points." She told her. "Your turn again Jeannie." She said as a bright and excited smile stretched a crossed Jeannie's face.

"This is fun." She said before sliding another one of her weights onto the twenty mark. On Amanda's next turn she got a forty so she was now twenty points ahead of Jeannie. While the two women continued playing their game the two puppies decided that they wanted to have some fun as well and started chasing around the deck with each other. Then they hunched down in front of each other and started wagging their tails while letting out a playful and energetic bark.

That's when Jeannie caught a glimpse of Spot out of the corner of her eye and saw that he was very close to the railing. "Don't get too close to the edge." She warned but it was already too late. Jeannie let out a rather large gasp and gaped her mouth wide open while covering her eyes with her hand at the same time and peering through her fingers. "Oh dear." She began. "I have to stop the ship!" she exclaimed anxiously while she quickly blinked her eyes and they felt the magnificent vessel come to an abrupt stop underneath them.

Jeannie quickly hurried over to the railing and looked out to sea and spotted her tiny little puppy doggie paddling inside the water. Or at least he was _trying_ to but the water was so deep for him and he couldn't manage to stay afloat. Jeannie knew that she had to do something, but the thought of her sweet and innocent puppy dog drowning was too much for her to bear and since her powers weren't very affective when she was frightened she knew that there wasn't anything that she could do about it with magic.

So she got up onto the railing and leapt off of it and into the water. "Jeannie wait! Come back!" Doctor Bellows cried but he knew that it was already too late when he heard a great big splash.

"Come on Alfred, we've got to do something!" Mrs. Bellows exclaimed.

"I realize that. I'm just not sure what!" he hollered back.

"Just go and grab the lifesaver!" Mrs. Bellows told him while waving her hand back at him as the other passengers talked amongst each other trying to figure out what was going on.

"Hold on Jeannie!" Doctor Bellows cried while tossing the lifesaver over the railing. However, all that he managed to pull to safety was Spot.

"Well there's the puppy but where's Jeannie?" Mrs. Bellows wondered.

"I'm not sure, but stay here Amanda. I'll be right back." He told her while removing his jacket and placing it back on the chair behind him. "I have to save her, Colonel Nelson and Colonel Healey are counting on me." He told her before he leapt overboard as well.

 _…._

Doctor Bellows had managed to rescue Jeannie just in time. Besides the time that she was left inside a burning apartment, Jeannie couldn't remember a time when she had been more frightened in all of her life. That's when all of a sudden she burst into tears while she laid inside her bed. "Poor thing." Doctor Bellows said shaking his head with disbelief while he sat on top of her bedside.

"It's alright Jeannie, everything's going to be alright. I promise you that." Mrs. Bellows told her while she continued to sob and then started to sneeze. Doctor Bellows pulled a few handkerchiefs out of the tissue box and handed them over to her.

"It's alright, blow." He instructed her.

"Just think Jeannie, if Colonel Nelson and Colonel Healey were here_" Mrs. Bellows began which had turned out to be completely one hundred percent the wrong thing to say.

"I want them here! I miss them so much!" she sobbed. "I want them here with me right now!" she yelled while blowing her nose again and dabbing her eyes with the Kleenex as Mrs. Bellows shook her head.

"I know, but you know as well as we do that they can't. They're busy on their mission. But I know for a fact that they wouldn't want you to be so upset. All they would care about is that you're alright." She told her.

"Wait a minute, that's it. I've got an idea." Doctor Bellows said before he started singing to her softly which was the song (Stand By Me) that had always calmed her down and wound up singing her to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; The Phone Call

 _I know. I'm sorry that I didn't write anything else last night I was sick again (stupid allergies!) and I spent half the day outside today. Anyway, here's the next chapter and it SHOULD be the final chapter._

"Poor Jeannie." Mrs. Bellows said shaking her head with disbelief as she and her husband left the room.

"I know. She really misses Colonel Nelson and Colonel Healey. I mean everyone knows how much she's hopelessly in love with Colonel Nelson, but it's sort of surprising about Colonel Healey." Doctor Bellows said.

"No, not really. Colonel Healey is a dear friend to her and I think she pretty much considers him like a brother. I've never seen anybody love anyone else like those two men love Jeannie. And frankly I don't really blame them. I mean she's a very loveable lady and it broke my heart to see all of the tears in her eyes." She said.

"I know. But right now I'm afraid that there isn't anything else that we can do for her." Doctor Bellows told her. "Come on, let's go." He said before they both turned around and walked away.

 _…_

The next couple of days aboard the ship Jeannie spent them playing games and going to parties with both of the Bellows. Although she still missed Tony and Roger very much she was feeling a lot better. However, both of the astronauts were getting worried sick about her. "That's it." Tony began while he walked over to the telephone. "If I can't get ahold of Jeannie this time I'm requesting an emergency leave." He said while he picked up the phone and started pushing the buttons to dial the phone and Roger silently nodded in agreement.

It rang a few times before Jeannie finally picked up. "Hello?" she replied.

"Uh Jeannie?" he questioned.

"Oh Master! I'm so happy to hear from you!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Me too. You have absolutely no idea how relieved I am to hear your voice. Roger and I have been worried sick about you and we were just planning to take a flight back home to make sure that you were alright." He told her.

"Oh I'm fine. We just got back from the Titanic. It sunk early this morning." She explained.

"You were where!?" Tony cried frantically while he stood up and felt his heart starting to pound against his chest.

"I'm sorry Master but they _did_ wish to see what it was like." She told him.

"Why do you keep listening to them!?" he cried. "Don't realize how dangerous that is!? You could have drowned or something!" he told her before Roger tugged on his sleeve.

"Can you please tell me what's going on?" he questioned while Tony glanced up at him.

"Jeannie was on the Titanic." He told him.

"You mean back then or recently?" he inquired.

"Please Master, do not worry about me. I am fine. Mrs. Bellows and I were able to make it into the lifeboats with our puppy dogs and I blinked us back in time so that Doctor Bellows wouldn't have anything to worry about either. I mean it's true that I almost drowned but not from the collision with iceberg. I was trying to save Spot after he fell into the water and it turned out to be too deep for both of us. Doctor Bellows rescued us but I really wished that you and Colonel Healey were there." She told him.

"I know darling. I wish that we could have been there too." Tony told her while he sat back down inside his seat.

"What on the Titanic? Are you crazy!?" Roger exclaimed before Tony elbowed him inside the stomach.

"Anyway don't forget, it's only a few more months until we come back home for good." Tony told him while Roger hunched over and wrapped his arms around his middle.

"I know I cannot wait." Jeannie said dreamily while Tony nodded.

"I know me neither, and shortly after that we'll have our baby shower and then not much longer after that our child will be born. And you are going to make a wonderful mother." He told her while a warm smile stretched a crossed his face.

"And you will make an even more fantastic father." Jeannie told him inside the same dreamy tone.

"Well listen, I've got to get going darling, Roger is there anything you want to say?" he asked him glancing back up at him with a grin.

"Yes, get me an icepack." Roger replied while he slowly stood back up onto his feet and Tony just simply rolled his eyes.

"Not to me, to Jeannie!" he snapped inside a whisper.

"Oh." Roger replied. "Well just tell her that I'm glad she's alright and that I miss her and love her." He told him.

"Alright I will." Tony began. "Roger says hi and he sends his love." He told her.

"Alright, love to you both." Jeannie said before she giggled and sent them a virtual kiss before she hung up.

"Wow, I don't know what would be more dangerous." Roger began as Tony set the phone back down. "To set sail on the Titanic, or be your opponent in a boxing ring." He said while placing his hand upon his side and aching in pain as Tony rolled his eyes again and sunk back in his chair.


End file.
